Mark Of A Demon: To Like
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: A world split into two races,Angels & Demons.Kagome Higurashi is a young Angel who isn't that good.In fact,she's failed to capture a demon each time,and if she fails again...she loses her wings.In an attempt to catch a demon,she...FullSummaryInside
1. Summoning!

**Title: Mark of a Demon**

_**Summary: A world split into two races, **__**Angels and Demons**__**. **__**Kagome Higurashi**__** is a young **__**Angel**__** who isn't that good. In fact, she's failed to capture a demon each time, and if she fails again...she loses her wings. In an attempt to catch a demon, she brakes one of the forbidden laws...she summons a demon.**_

_**Anime: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_**Couples: Kagome/Shura (Yomi's Son)**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Genre: Adventure/Romance**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Summoning**

**-x-x-x-**

"GET BACK HERE DEMON!" Kagome shouted, a white silk chiffon scarf top was wrapped around her neck and crossed over her chest then over her breasts before it tied behind her back. A pair of red Hakama's flaring around her ankles as she flew forward, her white wings flailing out in the darkened sky. Her shoulders and shins were covered in thin but hard armor and her hair was in a high ponytail braid that fell to her waist.

"KAGOME! GET BACK!"

She shook her head no. "SORRY KEIKO, THIS ONES MINE!"

"She'll get herself killed." Another girl said next to the Brunette Keiko. She had Blue hair that fell down a couple inches above her elbows and pink eyes. The other, Keiko, had brown hair to her shoulders and browns eyes. Both were dressed in the same outfit as Kagome.

"No she won't, come on!"

The two spread their white feathered wings and followed quickly after their third partner.

Kagome fired and arrow at the demon who laughed as he dodged it, his white hair flowing behind him gently, gold eyes calculating her and a pair of fox ears twitching with amusement.

"Little Angel, your wings have just sprouted, you can't possibly think you are a match for me. Of course, if you had other things in mind..."

"Not even!" She stopped before him and jumped back a bit, making sure to keep some distance between him and her.

"HYAAA~!" Kagome's eyes widened as a sword clipped his shoulder. A sudden ache in her heart caused her to stop the brunette's next attack and allow enough time for her chase to get away.

"NO, Kagome, why did you do that!"

"He was mine! You know that with yours, Kuwabara's and Botan's interference, I won't catch a demon myself! If I don't, I might as well clip my wings off and send them express delivery to the School Principal!" She flew off in the direction of her fallen comrade who lay amongst the ruble. "Kuwabara! You okay any injuries?"

"Ennngah!" A stone was thrown and she looked at the man who had been beneath it. He had orange hair in an Elvis do and brown eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. The only thing injured is my pride and ego." He stood and brushed rubble and dirt off of his wings before letting them fold back against his back before vanishing completely into a white tattoo on his back of wings.

"Yeah, I can relate to that feeling. Look, I have to go. It's late, and we have an exam tomorrow. See ya!" She flew off, leaving him and the other two staring after her.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat in her room reading through a large book with a Devil's trident on the cover.

"So...two mirrors facing each other...six black candles in a circle...then I need a incense or scented oil...Jasmine or Myrtle preferred...I have Jasmine, so that will do." She wrote out the Sigils for the demon king and lit the incense and black candles. "I can do this...if I capture the demon king...they'll never be able to take my wings." She waited for the clock to reach midnight, only another minute and they could leave.

"Now, please let this work. It would be fine if not for them. Yes, I wouldn't have to do this if they would just give me a chance, instead of always interrupting!"

"_But wasn't it you who blocked the attack of the demon thief?"_

Kagome glared at the demon cat lying next to her, his head on her knee, watching the seconds tick away.

"I'm not answering that," Finally the minute hand pointed to the 12 and he looked up in time to see a purple and black swirl of mist. Black hair flowed in a low ponytail; ivory skin was the next to be seen, then violet/pink eyes and elongated ears. The demon fully levitated from the mirror and landed gently on the ground; dressed in white, purple and teal silk robes.

"Hm?" He glanced at her upon landing and smirked. "You're...an Angel. An Angel summoned me, amusing."

"A-are you the Demon King?"

"Huh? Of course not, my father is the Demon King."

"EH!"

"Ah," He looked at the Sigil and started laughing; taking the paper she pulled a seal out and held it up to her face.

"You drew mine, not fathers. Haha, you must have seen the Sigil of the King-to-be, not the Kings' Sigil." He chuckled, a smirk formed on his lips as he moved closer to the girl. Her eyes widened and she scampered to her feet, running to the other side of the room, he vanished in a purple and black puff of misty smoke and reappeared behind her, his hands holding her wrists.

"Let go!"

"I must say, it's unexpected for an Angel to summon a demon."

"I only summoned you, so that I could hunt you!"

"Eh!" He turned her around and looked her in the eyes. "I haven't trespassed on the Angels lands, you summoned me, I didn't come on my own free will, so why should I be punished?"

"B-because you're a demon!"

"So is that," He pointed at the smirking cat that lay back, watching the scene unfold.

"That's a demon cat, not a threat."

"You know, for an Angel, you aren't as nice as I expected."

"_Amiability is something I learned not to expect from this Angel."_

"Hey!" She was pressed up against the wall suddenly by the handsome demon now behind her. "Guess that I'll have to teach you some manners."

"NO!" He placed a sharp nail in the center of the space between the tattooed wings on her back, pressing hard enough to draw blood; he brought the nail down and started adding more to the line of blood. "STOP IT! STOP IT! YOU CAN'T BREAK MY WINGS!"

"Quiet!" He finished drawing in-between her wings and turned her back around, licking her blood from his sharp nail. "I don't like brute force, so I will never break your wings like that. I'll wait for you to fall for me on your own."

"That'll never happen!"

The yellow eyes of her demon cat watched with amusement as his prince took ownership over the young Angel; his Sigil now cut into her back, blood dripping to the floor.

"We will see...Angel..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: This is a fun fic that will also be the shortest chapters and shortest story in Akuma-Chan Series. I do hope you enjoy it though. Please regard me kindly, read and review. ^_^''**


	2. Teach Me Something I Don't Know!

**Title: Mark of a Demon**

_**Summary: A world split into two races, **__**Angels and Demons**__**. **__**Kagome Higurashi**__** is a young **__**Angel**__** who isn't that good. In fact, she's failed to capture a demon each time, and if she fails again...she loses her wings. In an attempt to catch a demon, she brakes one of the forbidden laws...she summons a demon.**_

_**Anime: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_**Couples: Kagome/Shura (Yomi's Son)**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Genre: Adventure/Romance**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Teach Me Something I Don't Know!**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Stupid demon!"_ She cursed in a soft whisper, though her words were harsh and cold. Kagome walked by a pharmacy and flower shop, noting the usual surroundings, she continued on her way to school. Wearing a very pale yellow long blouse with blue buttons all the way up to a tight collar with a single blue button, blue buttons also on the fold of her sleeves, a tartan smoky sea blue, pale yellow bow was tied at the bottom of the collar that covered a third of her neck. A smoky sea blue school dress with white lining the bottom and the low V neck line; the dress molded into two inch shoulder straps and black knee highs with black buckle shoes that made clacking noises with every step she took. Her hair was down in black waves past her waist with two tartan smoky sea blue, pale yellow bows on either side of her head, holding only a few locks of her layered bangs out of her face.

"Kagome!" Kagome sighed; turning, she came face to face with Botan, her science partner _and_ one of her team member out of three others.

"Botan, what is it?" She asked, continuing in her stride to school. Still, keeping an eye open for any _demons_, she made sure she was listening to her partner.

"We have a new teacher for Physical Education and Health."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he's supposed to be really...uh...you don't care, do you?"

"Not in the least."

Botan sighed and Kagome knew why; her personality was more than a little disagreeable at school. She kept her grades perfect, all hundreds, all A's and A+'s, never did she get lower than that, but that was because she paid no mind to people in her classes, or mindless chit chat. She made sure to keep up with her studies and honed her physical skills and her mental guards. Her ambitions kept her fighting and her conclusion kept her moving forward. It was when she was training or executing her skills that she was most happy, or...and this part scared her...when she was with demons. Though, she was scared too, but the exhilaration and adrenaline rush that she got when with them was like nothing she could describe. So yeah, she wasn't the nicest or most sociable student at school...but she was the smartest; sadly, you didn't get to keep your wings due to good grades, you kept them with the number of demons you caught or killed. Well...she had only ever caught one demon, and her principle had no record of it. Her Yoru Tenma Neko, A-K-A, Night Demon Cat, was the only demon which she had ever caught, and she wouldn't even call it that. It was hurt...she healed it...it stayed. It only stayed for free food though, and for his own amusement.

"I hope you ladies are heading to class now, the bell just rang and you two seem to be avoiding class."

"No ma'am, I'm on my way to class now, I have to check in with the principle first for my checklist though."

"Oh, is that today?"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Alright then, have a good day, Kagome." She turned to Botan and took the blunette's ear in-between her thumb and index finger.

"AH! Ah-ah-ahaaaa~ that hurt's that hurt's that hurt's!"

"I wouldn't do this if you would go to your classes instead of skipping, let's go; you have no meetings with the principle, you are just avoiding Algebra II! Now, go!"

Kagome watched Botan as she was dragged away by the Science teacher who was in the room across from the Mathematics classroom. She sighed, _'If anyone is skipping classes, its Botan, she hates school. But damn it all to the demon world, she's the best at demon slaying!'_

Kagome entered the front office and walked by the assistant director and to the principal's office.

"He's busy."

"Always is," Kagome walked inside the office and found the principal looking over female demons. A pastime of his, he would choose a random demon whore and enjoy her company while in his office. "Sir, the check list please."

"Yeah, it's on my desk." Kagome nodded, her principle was as perverted as they came. His name was Miroku Hiroshi, a twenty-seven year old human male in the Angel's High Council. Another controversy that the students who were aware of his secret pleasures found entertaining was that he was a bad angel, not innocent or pure at all; in fact...he was completely _impure_. "Miss. Higurashi, which do you find most attractive?"

"Hm?" Kagome glanced to the side and looked over the three females, one a sea nymph in shades of teal and cyan with pink eyes and a tan complexion, she had a nymphish tail and nymph ears. The next was a wind demoness with black hair and red eyes, nothing too odd about her aside from elongated ears and nails. The last was a young lady with light turquoise hair done up in three red clips that crisscrossed over each other, wearing a Yukata, she had red eyes but unlike the other two, held a less demonic feel about her. "...sir, may I make a request?"

"Hmn? What kind?"

"Can I..." She looked at the youngest demon, the young ice apparition was nervous and scared, "Can I have the ice apparition?"

The girl seemed surprised, looking up at Kagome curiously.

"Oh?" Miroku smirked, moving behind Kagome, his arms wrapped soothingly around from her back, sliding over her hips to her tummy. "You aren't turning into a little nymph...are you? What a naughty student I have, I should have you come in for extra lessons after─"

"Sir, I have taxing days and could use the extra help."

Miroku sighed and let his hands drop back down to his side, "That's depressing, all you do is work, you are a student," His hands moved up her shoulders and to her hair, moving it to the side he smirked, "Loosen up a bit." He said, bringing his lips above the collar and to her exposed neck. His hand traveled from the back of her neck and down the center between her wings, a jolt of heat shot through her body and a sudden pain caused to jerk away.

"Sir, I should really be leaving."

"What's the hurry?"

_**~Knock~Knock~Knock~**_

"I'm busy!" Miroku glared at the door, Kagome's heart was racing at the thought of _anyone_ seeing her like this. She moved to pull away but Miroku held firm. _"They'll leave!"_

"Actually sir, I have no intention of leaving, especially without my student. She's late."

Kagome felt her body freeze as a hand pulled her from the principles hold and an arm wound carefully over her shoulder.

"Professor Yagi, what is the meaning of this?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. What would the High Council think of such a dirty angel?"

"...leave."

"Sir, the girl?"

"Whatever, just get out of my office!"

She escaped the hold of the _professor _behind her and took the young ice apparition by the hand and guided her out of the office. Her hand was taken by the _professor_ and she was guided to a secluded part of the building despite her protests. She turned roughly, the young demon behind her looking more nervous than ever as they both stared up at the man with the black hair in a long ponytail and violet/pink eyes. "What are you doing here!"

"I'm working, and also, I realized I never properly introduced myself."

Kagome hated him, but it was true that she didn't even know his name. In fact, he disappeared before they got that far, not even her name had been spoken.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Flashback**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Kagome fell down to her knees, her back aching from having been carved in-between her wings. Blood was still seeping from the wound and down her back, he crouched down and once more he took her wrists in his hands and placed them on the floor, her back facing him, still wearing the wrap top, it only made it easier for him to get to her back. He licked his lips, tongue darting out a little before bringing it to her newfound injury._

"_S-STOP IT!" She cried out when his tongue licked against her tender flesh, cleaning the blood with the wet muscle, her body grew warm with his touch, shivers ran through her body and a huff sounded from the young Demon Prince. He continued until no blood was left, the wound was closed and his Sigil was perfectly visible between her wings._

"_Perfect...I'll see you around...little angel."_

"_You..." She had no time to say anything, the familiar puff of black and purple misty smoke appeared an he was gone._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"Now little angel, I've become aware of your name from your classmates, Kagome Higurashi. I am Shura Tenma, prince of the Demon Realm."

"...y-your point?"

"My point, you belong to me little angel, and I don't appreciate jolts of heat running through my body because you let a male that isn't me touch you. The Sigil on your back is mine, which means that you, by default, are mine! Now," He turned to the ice apparition. "What's with you wanting a demon?"

"...she...is going to be my help...from now on." Kagome turned and left, still holding the ice apparitions hand. She entered her Health class and immediately eyes were on the demon behind her. The Demon clenched her hand in Kagome's and Kagome walked to the farthest corner of the room, careful to avoid the kind of students that purposely were mean to demons. "Sit," Kagome instructed and the girl did as told. Kagome sat in the chair next to her and Shura walked in moments later.

"I see Miss. Higurashi decided to join us. If you would kindly, stay after class."

"...yes sir."

The class went by rather quickly and Kagome waited as the students filed out of the classroom, There was sadly no second period Health classes, so she and the young demon next to her was left alone with him.

"You, demon child."

"S-sire?"

"Wait for your Mistress in the hall."

The girl nodded and left, shutting the door behind her. He walked up to Kagome who avoided eye contact with him, looking at anything and everything that wasn't in his direction.

"Look at me,"

She ignored him,

"Seems like you still don't get it." He pulled her up from her chair and lifted her onto the desk.

"Ah! P-put me down demon!"

"Call me master,"

"Not a chance in hell!"

"Actually, there's a pretty good chance in hell." He took both wrists in one hand and let his other hand travel down her spine and over his Sigil.

"Ahhh~d-don't touch that!"

"Don't touch what?"

"Y-your Sigil!"

"My Sigil?"

"Yes!"

"Yes...yes what?"

Her eyes glazed over as he traced the lines, jolts of heat began spilling into her body, down her spine and to her core. "Oh god!"

He frowned, "Not even close, little angel." He stopped what he was doing and released her. "I'll have to punish you later, but for now, leave, you will be late for class and if someone see's you in the position you were in, I might not get to play with you anymore, that or they would try and have their way with you, and I won't let that happen. Now leave...and don't let any other male touch you, or I will make your punishment purely pain based."

She shivered at the threat and left, a mild sense of disappointment, her core throbbing and her body still warm. She hated herself right now, because she truly enjoyed his touch, his warmth, and the sensation of his proclaimed ownership on her.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed! Please Read and Review!**


	3. Karma's a True Devil

**Title: Mark of a Demon**

_**Summary: A world split into two races, Angels and Demons. Kagome Higurashi is a young Angel who isn't that good. In fact, she's failed to capture a demon each time, and if she fails again...she loses her wings. In an attempt to catch a demon, she brakes one of the forbidden laws...she summons a demon.**_

_**Anime: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_**Couples: Kagome/Shura (Yomi's Son)**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Genre: Adventure/Romance**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Karma's a True Devil**

**-x-x-x-**

"_It really is a serious offense..."_ Kagome sighed, stacking a pile of papers into two different piles. Yukina, as she'd learned the name of the Ice Apparition, was on the other side of the long desk that she sat at, was drawing up a daily plan as requested by one of the teachers. Kagome had told her what to put down and Yukina had chosen wisely the best executed and most time-efficient way to organize it. She really was helpful, although, she had really only wanted to pull her out of the tainted clutches of the fallen angel that held unmentioned sessions in his office.

"...Miss. Kagome..."

Her voice was soft, nervous...slightly fearful..."Just call me Kagome, Yukina. What is it?"

"Kagome...you seem a little upset...may I ask what it is that ails you?"

Kagome sighed, "Nothing ails me...Yukina...just my own foolishness coming back in full swing."

"Why, if I may be so bold to ask, is the Demon King's son, Prince Shura...here?"

"Because I summoned him...though...I had wanted to hunt him down and destroy all evidence of ever summoning him, I failed to do so...and now..."

"Now you belong to Demon Prince Shura?"

"...he likes to think so..."

Yukina gasped, "Oh Kagome, please don't go against Prince Shura! He is not as powerful as his father, but he is more cunning, devious and cruel than his father on his worst days! He will destroy you! Oh please, please don't go against him!"

"..." Kagome was, needless to say, surprised by the sudden outburst that the peaceful and composed demoness just conveyed. "I will not be ensnared in that Demon Prince's web of manipulation...nor will I give into his threats and domineering nature."

The girl seemed a little throttled by her response and returned to the papers before her.

'_I'm sorry Yukina...it isn't in me to be controlled...that won't change...at least...not over night or anytime soon...'_ She flinched at a sudden throb behind her eyes, _'My head hurts...and that damn Sigil is causing tremors to flow through my body...again...I don't know what to do...I can't keep going on like this...'_ She held back a whimper and stood, keeping her face impassive as she did, "I'll be back, I'm locking the door behind me, please do not let anyone in here besides me. Trusting the students of this school is unwise...in fact, students who attend this school...should be avoided, unless I introduce you to them directly..."

"Y-yes, I understand."

Kagome felt the tremors again and nodded to Yukina before walking out of the room, turning the lock and closing the door before making her way to _Professor Yagi's_ classroom. _'I...I can't...'_ She thought placidly to herself, beads of sweat forming on her brow as the closer she came to his classroom, the more sparks shot through her body. _'He's doing this...I know it...WHY AM I GOING TO HIM!'_ She stopped herself from continuing and by this point; she stood in front of the classroom door to her Health class. He had no students this period, and she had no classes. The only periods he had Health Classes, were first, second and fifth. As it so happened, he had Physical Education classes in the gym during sixth, and seventh. This left third period, fourth period and lunch, free.

'_Why did I...come?'_

"_Come in..."_

She stepped back, her eyes widened with horror, _'He knows I'm here...I can't just chicken out and leave...I'd never here the end of it...but what can I say? Demon Prince Shura, my body is filled with tremors caused by your Sigil, the frictions too much, help me?'_

A light chuckle from behind the door caused her to frown, and when it opened to reveal the violet/pink heated orbs of the demon she'd summoned, she couldn't help become mesmerized. He smiled, placing a sharp nail at the junction of her neck and shoulder, then pressed hard enough to draw blood and a sharp gasp. Her knee's buckled as tremors raked through her body. He stood staring lazily down at her before a dark grin appeared on his lips. "Time for that punishment." He moved aside and smiled, "Crawl..."

"I...I will not!" She stood firmly to her feet, tryin feverishly to ignore the now burning throb between her legs. As an Angel, she had the dignity to preserve herself, and had never once acted on sexual impulse or curiosity and touched herself, much less allow someone to touch her.

He grinned excitedly, pushing her out into the hall where at any moment someone could see them.

"Wha~! Mmmph!"

His lips covered her and her let his right hand slip beneath her school dress. His left hand held both of hers above her head and enabled her from moving out of his heated grasp. He moved his passionate and hungry lips from hers to the bleeding junction between her shoulder and neck, lapping up the blood that was soon to be threatening to stain the clothes she wore, red. "Why do you hate me so?"

Her eyes narrowed, despite the feelings he was invoking inside her, he still asked..."Because...Demon's and Devil's alike, are no more than lowlife thieves! Demon's and Devil's, both fool around, and they never take anything seriously! They don't fulfill Human's sincere wishes, yet _still_ they steal their souls!"

"...If...if I am serious...would you willingly be mine...Kagome?"

She couldn't help it, she couldn't stop the heat that rushed to her cheeks, the blush that caused that deviously handsome smirk to form on his lips. She looked down and shook her head wildly, "I won't! I won't, you are not to be trusted!"

He lifted her and moved into the classroom behind them, away from prying eyes, not that there were any. "For me...I'm fine with being distrusted. I'm fine with being disliked, you can hate me," His fingers trailed to the blue buttons of the dress, unfastening them one by one, "For you...it's okay..." He said, removing the petticoat of the dress and pulling the shoulder straps over her arms and down to her elbows in one swift movement.

"H-hold on...Don't! I thought you said you didn't like brute force!"

"It's true that I dislike brute force...but more than that...doing nothing is even more boring."

"Stop it!" Tears started forming in her eyes, not from fear, not from pain, not even from embarrassment...but from the unwilling attraction she had for the Demon Prince that held her in such a warm embrace.

"_I won't break your wings,"_ He whispered into her ear, kissing her neck gently as he ran his fingers over his Sigil, causing her to shudder and tremble in his hold. _"Let me...show you what my touch can do to you...what I can make you feel..."_ His tongue traced the shell of her ear. He grinned at the gasp that she tried so hard to keep inside.

"I hate you..."

"It's alright to hate me..." He smiled, "Whether or not you like me...as long as I can create unforgettable feelings in you...its fine..."

Kagome couldn't think straight; wherever his hands touched, it burnt like fire, causing her to shiver and quake with the faintest of his touches. He leaned her down on his desk; her legs had instinctively wrapped around his waist as he leaned forward and placed warm and selfish kisses over her collar bone and down that crevice of her slightly exposed breasts, the white bra half over the perk and hard nipples that peaked over the thin fabric.

"_Those feelings which you can't control..."_ He whispered into the trail of kisses before moving back up to her lush and parted lips. Her soft panting tickled at his own lips as he barely let them touch. _"Do you know what they are called?"_

Her glassy, sensual eyes connected with his lustful and passionate ones. She could feel one of his hands trailing to her panties, just barely brushing the fabric that covered her purity. "..."

"_It's called love...Kagome..." _His lips met hers in a feverish and heated kiss. His hand's moved from beneath the dress and he pulled her into his arms as he sat down in his seat. Her body molded to his as he traced the lines of his Sigil, her tears streaming down her cheeks as she lifted her hands to his neck, then kissed him once more on the lips before standing and fixing her clothes.

She said nothing as she left him staring curiously after her.

**-x-x-x-**

It was night now, and Yukina slept peacefully in her bed, not wanting her to sleep on the couch, Kagome insisted that she could share her bed with her. Yoru, the demon cat that had resided with her since she'd saved it, lay next to the girl in a protective manner, staring carefully at Kagome as he kept an eye on the peacefully sleeping ice apparition.

"_You seem distressed..."_

"Don't concern yourself with me, Yoru. I'm going out for a while, keep watch over Yukina."

He nodded and laid his head back down on the warmth of the comforter.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked along the dark street and sighed, _'How am I to explain this to the others...no...it's simple really...I can't tell them.'_ She smiled to herself pathetically.

_**~Chuu~Chuu~**_

Kagome turned and grinned, "Demon! Halt or else...mm..." She stared at the blue bird like creature with a patch of black hair on his head and sighed, "Damn it..." She smiled as it hopped about flapping it wings violently as it tried so hard to take flight to safety. "You're hurt..." She said, stepping out of her offensive position and into a less threatening one. She picked the bird demon up and cradled it gently, soothing it patiently as it pecked painfully at her hand. "P-please, I won't hurt you."

_**~Chuuuu~**_

She smiled as it stopped and stared up at her. "That's right, I won't hurt you little one."

In a struggle, it got out of her hold and settled contently on her head.

She sighed, unaware of the two sets of eyes that watched her, both smiling at her kindness; both unaware of the others presence, "It's my job to catch Demon's and Devil's...but I have a pet demon neko at home...and now..." She held her hand up to the demon bird and smiled when it gently clamped it beak down on her finger in a trusting manner. "And now I have a pet demon bird...I just can't hurt them..." She frowned, "I can't help...but feel that I'm not suitable...to be an Angel..."

"What...?"

Kagome jumped and turned to see Shura standing behind her, looking inquisitively at her, "...I-it's so small...and it was hurt...I..." She closed her eyes and looked away, _"I just couldn't do it..."_

"..." He listened to her and looked up at the blue demon bird, he was sure he'd seen it before..._ "Maybe in passing?...No, that's not it...hm..."_

"I have no right to be an Angel..."

"You couldn't hurt it out of compassion...I think that's more like an Angel..."

Kagome stared baffled at the Demon Prince, "What?" She looked at him, his smile was sincere, something that truly fit his features, but not his position. "Are you consoling me?"

"No, that's not it. I just gave my opinion. Did you forget? I want you to quit being an Angel..."

"I don't want to!"

"Oh, but you said it yourself. Your not suitable...right? You'll feel better if you just give in to the Demon's Allure."

"I'm not listening to you!"

"Fall in love with me; don't be an Angel." He said softly, not completely serious, his eyes closed, his lips holding a gentle, enticing smile that was also one of a devious Demon Prince.

"...Even if I fall in love with you...I'd still want to be an Angel!"

Her words had taken him completely off guard, his eyes wide with wonder, his ears ringing with her words...and his heart...he couldn't put into words what was going on with _that_! "What a bother..." He let his black feathered wings appear from his back and watched as her own white feathered wings fluttered out elegantly. He couldn't help but think that the red feathered wings of a devil or the black feathered wings of a demon would fit her better than those white feathered wings of the angels. He repeated, "What a bother, since I hate Angels."

She frowned, "Say you won't mind!"

"I will not," He said candidly.

"Ah! Stubborn Demon!"

_**~BZZZUUU~**_

Shura pushed Kagome away from him as a golden beam of energy passed between them.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM KAGOME!"

"_...B-Botan...oh God..."_

"ARE YOU UNDER HIS SPELL! KAGOME, THIS IS A SERIOUS OFFENSE! ARE YOU TRYING TO BECOME A FALLEN ANGEL!"

"Uh, hey...Botan...calm down..." Another voice interrupted her ostensibly endless rant.

Kagome and Shura turned to see someone walk out from the shadows. Kagome stared in surprise, "K-Kuwabara!"

"Hey," He held his hand up, nodding to the Demon Prince in a simple hello.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING KUWABARA! THIS CAN'T BE FORGIVEN! I WILL REPORT HER! AND KAGOME...YOU _WILL _LOSE YOUR WINGS!"

"...I..." Tears began swelling in her eyes at the truth in her words, "I'm sor─"

"Angels are such a bother."

Kagome turned to Shura who interrupted her, his hand glowing with a violet ball of energy, black shocks sparked from the violet orb and her eyes widened in horror. "N-NO..!" She moved before him, intercepting the ball of energy as she stood in front of the girl. Kuwabara watched the Demon carefully as Botan stared curiously and carefully at both Kagome and the Demon Prince.

"What's this?" He smiled in betrayal, "Who is the stubborn one? Consistently guarding your mission...when we both know...this isn't who you really are. You were never meant to be an Angel...your heart...isn't in it."

Her eyes widened, _'Sh-Shura...!' _In a whirl of black feathers...he was gone...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: YAY~...new chapter...*a little nervous...being away so long, I fear the rampant reviewers who may be upset.***


	4. I Wan't You Back!

**Title: Mark of a Demon**

_**Summary: A world split into two races, Angels and Demons. Kagome Higurashi is a young Angel who isn't that good. In fact, she's failed to capture a demon each time, and if she fails again...she loses her wings. In an attempt to catch a demon, she brakes one of the forbidden laws...she summons a demon.**_

_**Anime: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_**Couples: Kagome/Shura (Yomi's Son)**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Genre: Adventure/Romance**_

**-x-x-x-**

**I Wan't You Back!**

**-x-x-x-**

'_This can't be happening...' _A week had passed and after Botan said she was coming to her house to check for more demons, she had to hide Yura and her new bird friend which she now held protectively behind her back. Yukina was already known to be helping her under the principal's commands, so she wasn't really worried for her. When she had made it home, she was surprised to find Yura gone and a confused looking Yukina standing in the living room and staring oddly at the opened window. Kagome had waited till Botan left to ask what had happened but before anything could be said, Kuwabara had entered.

_**-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-**_

"_Kuwabara? Kuwabara, I can explain; please just, hear me out!"_

"_Hehe," He placed Yoru on the ground and held his left hand palm up, "Oi, Pu, what are you doing here?"_

"_...Pu?"_

_~Chuuuu...Puuuu~_

"_Eh?" Kuwabara looked the bird demon over and sighed, "At least you aren't bleeding out the ears, otherwise I'd have to be worried about Urameshi...anyways, I should take this little one back to the Demon Empire Sphere. See ya,"_

"_Wait!"_

_Kuwabara turned, "Hm?"_

"_Why...are you helping him?"_

"_Because...he belongs to...a Demon friend of mine. Like you...I can't kill every demon I come across. Those girls are scary, so I let them handle most of them...Urameshi and me, we go way back. Actually, that punk saved my life, so I owe him this much."_

_She watched him spread his wings before leaving once more through her window. She glanced to Yukina and smiled at the light blush staining the young girls' cheeks._

_**-x-x-x-End-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-**_

Kagome sighed again, "I just hate..." She glanced around, looking over the school grounds from where she stood on the roof, "...that Shura is no longer here...with me..."

"Kagome!"

Kagome felt her heart clinch, her eyes harden, "Botan,"

"Kagome, let's go home, school's over." Keiko said, unaware of the tension between her two friends, neither seeming notice or care if they were fighting.

"Nah, I'm off to the library."

"Eh! On a Friday? Well...alright then..." Botan said, leaving with Keiko beside her.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome traced her fingers over the trident on the cover of the book she held.

"_Back to square one again?"_

Kagome smiled, "Not quite, this time...I'm not summoning him to capture him...at least...not in the previous sense." She made sure everything was the way it was supposed to be, the candles, incense, sigil, circle...the two mirrors...and...a little change to the summoning circle.

"_It's almost twelve," _Yoru said, _"You sure you want to do this again? I'll admit, the first time was funny, but what if it's not him...? Didn't you try to summon the King last time?"_

"It's the same Sigil, so of course it'll be him!"

"_I know...I just wanted to make sure you were up for round two."_

"...it's almost time, ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one..." She watched, her eyes never leaving the mirrors as the familiar purple and black swirl of mist appeared, along with Shura.

His eyes stayed closed until his feet touched the ground, he opened them and stared in slight surprise at the Angel. "...Kagome?"

"_Like you didn't see this coming."_ Yoru mumbled under his breath sarcastically, making his way to the bedroom where Yukina slept peacefully and blissfully unaware of what was happening in the living room, or possibly, soon to transpire there.

"This is a staying spell, Kagome...this time...unless you let me go, I can't leave..." He said in all seriousness, "What were you thinking?" She could tell he wasn't angry, just...confused...

"...Shura...I...I want to be with you!"

His eyes widened a fraction, "What...? As an Angel?"

"Yes...a-as an Angel..."

"..." He closed his eyes and leaned against the couch from his spot on the floor. "I don't want an Angel for a girlfriend."

"And I didn't want a Demon for a boyfriend! I didn't want to fall in love with you..." Her cheeks flushed, "Anyway, I'm still not completely sure if I like you...but..."

He watched her fight the tears forming in her eyes, his hand came up to her cheek and his thumb caught a runaway stray tear.

"Don't just disappear..." She said, _'Shura...your claws...they left marks in my heart...and they won't be so easily forgotten.' _Moving closer to him on her knees, she took his hand in hers and placed her forehead against the back of his hand. "Shura...you said, whether it's like or dislike, if the feelings don't disappear...then it is love, didn't you?"

She looked hard into his eyes and he stared at the rush of fire that swarmed in the very depths of her oceanic like eyes. It was like a sunrise dancing on waves, or perhaps, a burning sea. "...Kagome..."

"Since the beginning, you've always done what you want..._I want_..." She moved so that she was now straddling his hips, his hands moved to her waist on instinct and she leaned in so that her lips just barely grazed his. _"...to be like that too..."_ She placed her lips gently against his and continued a dance that they'd started once before at school. And as she had suspected, his hands trailed beneath her shirt to her back and his fingertips found the Sigil he'd carved between her wings.

When they broke apart he smiled, "No matter what you say, I'm already tied tightly to you, Kagome. This doesn't sound like...what an Angel would say..." He leaned forward and stole her lips once more, _"I like it..."_ He spoke softly against her lips.

_**This...is the Demon's Emotion...**_

_**~Love Overrules All~**_

_**The Poison**_

_**Which Spreads**_

_**Throughout**_

_**The Whole**_

_**Body Is Called**_

_**~LOVE~**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

**(Four Months Later)**

"Hey Yoru!" Kagome walked inside with a bag, "They were out of Taiyouki, you eat Red Bean Paste too...right?"

"_Yes, it's delectable as a treat, why?"_

"What about spicy foods?"

"_It really depends on the food."_

Shura watched the interaction between his girlfriend and her demon neko Yoru, he couldn't be seen by anyone but Yukina, Kagome, Kuwabara and Yoru now, after placing a spell over himself to keep Kagome out of trouble with that Botan girl. _'Like tearing off flower petals...at first, I wanted to tear off her wings...but...'_

"_THAT'S NOT SPICY! THAT'S BURNING!"_

"Ah! Sorry! I guess you can't have Wasabi..." She smiled sheepishly.

'_She's really an Angel without wings...'_ He smiled, "You get along well with Demon's."

"Huh?" She glanced over her shoulder as she pet Yoru apologetically. "How so?"

"With the both of us..."

Kagome looked to both her pet and boyfriend; smiling, she looked back to Shura, "I never really paid that much attention to it,"

He grinned, taking her hand in his, he pulled her up off the floor and onto the couch where sat, helping her into a straddle. He loved her in this pose. He liked it a lot, "Since I'm now invisible, you can do something naughty." He said to her, a small twinkle in his eyes.

Kagome's own eyes brightened, "You'd do anything I wish? Anything at all?"

"..." He smiled, _'...to break your wings...'_ He kissed her, "Anything...however, it has to be something so bad, that you would have no right to be an Angel anymore, Kagome..."

"..." She smiled, "...okay...say you like me then."

"Huh?"

"...because...you've never told me that you like me, before...never..."

He smiled, "You want me to say that?"

"Hurry." She said, looking desperately into his eyes.

_**An Angel in Love with a Demon**_

"...I like you...Kagome." He pressed his lips against hers and smiled as she melted into his arms.

_**A Demon Holding an Angel Captive**_

'_I like you a lot,'_ He thought, lacing his fingers within her hair.

_**These Are Serious Offenses**_

'_So much...that I don't think...I'll ever let you go,'_

_**But to Think About Rules Now...**_

He maneuvered himself in a different position before pushing her carefully against the couch, supporting her head as he placed it on the arm of the sofa,.

_**Is Meaningless.**_

He smiled, _'I promise...I'll make you feel things that you've never even imagined...'_

_**But Actually**_

_**I Like it This Way**_

_**Plucking a Flower**_

_**Then Sprinkling the Petals on an Angels Body.**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So, another chapter. This is actually the end of this Story; the second Series will be out shortly though! ^_^''**


End file.
